


Tapaus: Ilare Kirke Bleaking

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naughtiness, Seikkailua, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, tuhmailua, viittauksia seksiin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Keissi oli tällä kertaa tavallinen kummitus, mutta haamun henkilöllisyydestä ei ollut hajuakaan.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	Tapaus: Ilare Kirke Bleaking

**Author's Note:**

> NaNo 2012 sujui mulla siten, että kirjoitin sanamäärän täyteen kyllä, mutta aina ei ollut samaa tekstiä eikä useinkaan originaalia. Kunhan vain päivässä tuli tarpeeksi sanoja täyteen, niin olin tyytyväinen. Kirjoitin useampaakin pidempää tekstiä, tämä oli yksi niistä. Kiitokset useille esilukijoille avusta sekä rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Dean makaamassa kolikoilla toimivalla värinäsängyllä ei ollut kaunis näky.

"Kamoon, onko pakko?" Sam valitti ääneen heilutellessaan ihmepirtelö-sheikkeriään.

"On", Dean vaikeroi äänellä, joka sai Samin nappaamaan läppärinsä kainaloon ja poistumaan läheiseen kahvilaan. Yhteinen motellihuone oli opettanut sulkemaan korvat aamuisin ja olemaan huomaamatta lakanan alla tapahtuvaa liikettä, mutta jos hänen ei ollut pakko katsoa vierestä, kun veli sai kiksit pelkästä _sängystä_ , hän jätti mieluummin välistä. Sam epäili, että Dean valitsisi värinäsängyn, vaikka tyrmäävä blondi iskisi hänelle silmää ja viittoisi seuraamaan. Bruneteista hän ei ollut kuitenkaan varma.

Päästyään turvallisesti pöytään Sam siemaili pirtelöä ja scrollasi hakukoneen löytämiä vaihtoehtoja. Keissi oli tällä kertaa tavallinen kummitus, mutta haamun henkilöllisyydestä ei ollut hajuakaan. Paikallisista uutisista ei ollut toistaiseksi löytynyt mainintaa väkivaltaisista kuolemista eikä epämääräisistä onnettomuuksista. Sen sijaan Sam löysi lukemattomia mainintoja pihamyyjäisistä, pari ilmoitusta luokkaretkistä sekä kymmeniä virkaannimittämisiä. Tylsää, tylsää, tylsää. Hän jatkoi silti sinnikkäästi. Kunhan haamun nimi selviäisi, löytyisi sen hautakin sekä luut, jotka palaisivat mustiksi korpuiksi, ennen kuin Winchesterin veljekset jättäisivät jäähyväiset Illinoissin Sandwichille.

"Anteeksi, onko tässä vapaata?"

Sam kohotti katseensa pöytänsä vierelle ilmestyneeseen kysyvännäköiseen nuoreen naiseen, joka sipaisi karanneen kiharan korvansa taakse vaihtaessaan painoaan jalalta toiselle. Sam tsekkasi naisen vanhasta muistista lyhyellä silmäyksellä; ei viivytellen tietyissä kohdissa pitkään kuten Dean aina teki, vaan hienostuneesti ja harjaantuneesti. Kuten herrasmies.

"Kyllä, tuota, on vapaa", hän sai lopulta sanottua. "Ole hyvä vain."

"Kiitos", nainen sanoi ja istuutui alas. "Teet selvästi töitä. En häiritse lainkaan, olen hiljainen syöjä."

Sam naurahti ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. He olivat miltei ainoat asiakkaat kahvilassa. Vapaita pöytiä oli vaikka kuinka paljon, mutta kuitenkin nainen oli valinnut hänen pöytänsä. Samin hämähäkkivaistot heräsivät välittömästi, ja hän ujutti vaivihkaa kätensä pöydän alle lähemmäs Rubyn veitsen kahvaa.

Parempi katsoa kuin katua.

Nainen kaivoi laukustaan pehmeäkantisen kirjan, ennen kuin siemaisi kahvikuppinsa reunalta. Kupin vieressä oli viipale omenahyvettä, josta nainen lohkaisi palasen heti avattuaan kirjan. Sam siristi silmiään ja erotti kuluneesta kannesta sanat _"Fifty Shades"_.

"Oletko lukenut?" nainen kysyi nostamatta katsettaan.

"Mitä?" Sam hätkähti syyllisenä.

"Oletko lukenut tämän kirjan?" nainen selvensi kysymystään nostaen katseensa Samiin. "Et näköjään teekään töitä, joten minun ei kai tarvitse olla hiljaa?"

"Öö, tuota, en ole lukenut. Ja pidän taukoa nyt, tässä, hetkisen", Sam takelteli.

Naisessa oli jotain outoa, mutta Sam ei osannut sanoa tarkalleen mitä. Hän oli kuitenkin tottunut luottamaan vaistoihinsa, metsästäjänä oli pakko, eikä naisesta virrannut lainkaan pahoja viboja. Se oli outoa. Toisaalta Sam oli erehtynyt ennenkin. Ei hän ollut arvannut Madisoniakaan ihmissudeksi. Tai uskonut Rubya pahaksi.

Vasta kun nainen kohotti kulmiaan, Sam muisti, että häneltä oli kysytty jotain.

"Niin, siis en ole. Onko se hyvä?"

Nainen naurahti ja pudisti päätään. Hänellä oli korvallisille asti ulottuvat kiharat hiukset, jotka reunustivat hänen kasvojaan ja tanssivat hypnoottisesti hänen päänliikkeidensä mukana. Hän oli kaunis oudolla menninkäistavalla: pienet kasvot, kaarevat huulet ja tummanruskeat silmät. Samilla oli tunne, että nainen voisi mahtua hänen taskuunsa.

"Jos pitää pornosta", nainen kuittasi virnistäen.

Sam hymyili hämillään. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko nainen vitsaillut vai ei, mutta ei halunnut kysyä tarkennusta. Hän ei pitäisi vastauksesta, olisi se kumpi hyvänsä. Hän nosti kuitenkin kätensä takaisin pöydälle; ehkä nainen vain halusi juttuseuraa.

"Hei, nimeni on Ilare", nainen sanoi ja ojensi kätensä pöydän yli. Sam tuijotti sitä sekunnin ajan ja rekisteröi samalla pikkusormessa olevan kultaisen sormuksen, jossa oli litteä, musta kivi.

"Ja minä olen Sam. Sam Wesson", Sam ilmoitti senhetkisen peitenimensä tarttuen Ilaren käteen. "Hauska tutustua."

"Samoin", Ilare sanoi hymyillen. "Äläkä pelkää, en ole pelkkä pornoa lukeva stalkkeri. Olen myös noita."

Ilaren sanat saivat Samin vetämään terävästi henkeä, mutta hän peitti yllätyksensä nopealla yskäisyllä. "Anteeksi mitä?"

"Äh, ei mitään. Pieni vitsi joka kulkee suvussa. Toinen nimeni on Kirke", Ilare selitti nopeasti. "Mutta lupaan, ettei minulla ole kattilaa tai luutaa tai edes mustaa kissaa."

"Aha, selvä", Sam sanoi hengittäen nyt vapaammin. Tämä ei selvästi ollut hänen päivänsä.

"Okei, onnistuin järkyttämään sinut", Ilare sanoi irvistäen. Hän vilkaisi viimeistä nokaretta omenahyveestään ja työnsi sitten lautasen kohti Samia. "Tuossa, ota viimeinen pala. Se helpottaa."

"Ei kiitos", Sam torjui. "Et järkyttänyt, ei mitään sellaista."

"Okei", Ilare nyökkäsi, mutta ei koskenut lautaseen. "Oletko vasta muuttanut tänne? En ole taatusti nähnyt sinua aiemmin."

Ilare tutkaili avoimesti Samin lyhyistä hihoista paljastuvia käsivarsia sekä vaalean paidan alta piirtyviä rintalihaksia. Katse sai Samin punastumaan. Se oli käsittämätöntä. Ei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun vieras nainen loi häneen ihailevia katseita. Sieluttomana aikanaan hän oli onnistunut kasvattamaan lihasmassaansa siinä määrin, että vaatekokoon oli tullut kaksi äksää lisää. Ei sillä, että häntä haittasi, olihan hänen täytynyt jotain tehdä öisin, miksei sitten punnerruksia. Ilare vain tuntui katsovan syvemmälle, aina Samin takaisin saatuun sieluun asti.

Sam hymähti itsekseen. Hän kuuli korvissaan Deanin äänen, joka sanoi "puutteessa" nopeammin kuin Sam ennätti laskea, kuinka kauan viimeisimmästä kerrasta oli. Ei sillä, että hän olisi kiinnostunut Ilaresta siinä mielessä.

"Onko se salaisuus?" Ilare kysyi ja herätti Samin ajatuksistaan. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat ilkikurisina, ja Samille tuli entistä enemmän mieleen menninkäinen.

"Ei, ei toki", Sam kiirehti vastaamaan. "Mutta nyt taitaa olla minun vuoroni todistaa, että olen ihan normaali ihminen. Olen nimittäin parapsykologi."

Ilare tuijotti Samia hetken, ja hänen hymynsä hyytyi. Sam oli varma, että seuraavaksi Ilare nousisi pöydästä ja poistuisi sanaakaan sanomatta, mutta nainen purskahtikin yllättäen nauramaan.

"Pitihän se arvata. Kerrankin olisi pitänyt ylpeillä nimellä eikä heti selitellä sitä tavalliseksi."

Sam ei ollut naisasioissa niin kokenut kuin veljensä, tosin saattoi epäillä oliko kukaan, mutta Ilaren antamat signaalit olivat niin selkeät, että jopa Cas olisi tajunnut jotain olevan tekeillä. Ja vaikka Sam ei ollut kiinnostunut Ilaresta sillä tavalla, hän ei ollut tyhmä. Kaikki tietolähteet oli käytettävä hyväksi varsinkin nyt, kun he olivat törmänneet joka puolella pelkkiin umpikujiin.

"Se on nätti nimi, olit noita tai et", Sam kehui rohkeasti ja sadatteli mielessään sitä, että kaikki iskurepliikit oli syntymässä tatuoitu nimenomaan Deanin eikä hänen aivoihinsa.

"Joo, kiitti", Ilare tuhahti silmiään pyöritellen. "Mittaatko juuri minun aivoaaltojani, vai mitä teet Sandwichissä?"

Sam naurahti. "En mittaa, ei pelkoa. Tulin tänne partnerini kanssa tutkimaan erästä paikallista legendaa. Me aiomme kirjoittaa siitä alan lehteen."

"Työpartnerin?" Ilare varmisti, ja Sam nyökkäsi. "Mitä legendaa?"

Sam vilkaisi ympärilleen. Parin pöydän päässä pukumies söi hampurilaista, joten Sam nojautui hieman lähemmäs Ilarea.

"Legendaa, jonka mukaan näillä seuduilla asui oikea noita. Hän oli rakastunut paikalliseen, vasta leskeksi jääneeseen lainvalvojaan ja käytti noitavoimiaan saadakseen tämän itselleen yhdeksi yöksi. Seuraavana päivänä mies tajusi, mitä oli tehnyt ja miksi oli sen tehnyt. Hän oli Jumalaa pelkäävä mies ja ratkaisi tilanteen ainoalla osaamallaan tavalla", Sam selitti matalalla äänellä. Ilare ei nauranut saati sitten poistunut, kuten olisi voinut odottaa, vaan tuijotti sen sijaan Samia silmät suurina.

"Mitä hän teki?"

"Hän hirtti itsensä noidan talon pihapuuhun. Kerrotaan, että noita suri itsensä kuoliaaksi ja että vielä tänäkin päivänä hän yrittää löytää rakkaansa saadakseen viettää tämän kanssa vielä yhden yön."

"Kamalaa! Mutta tarkoitin kyllä, että miten noita hurmasi sen miehen?" Ilare kysyi kulmat kurtussa.

"Hän käytti luultavasti lemmenrohtoa. Toiset ovat sitä mieltä että sitä tarjottiin leivonnaisissa, toiset taas veikkaavat juotavaa."

Ilare katsoi surullisena jäljelle jäänyttä omenahyveen palaa. "No ei ihme, ettet halunnut tuota. Luulet varmaan, että se on myrkytetty."

Sam purskahti nauramaan. Jostain syystä hän ei halunnut Ilaren pahastuvan, ja tämän alaspäin kääntyneet suupielet saivat hänet nappaamaan leivosnokareen nopeasti sormiinsa. Mitäpä haittaa siitä olisi?

"Olen hirveän rohkea", hän vakuutti, ennen kuin tunki palasen suuhunsa. Ilaren kasvoille kohonnut hymy muistutti nousevaa aurinkoa ja Samille tuli äkillinen mielihalu paukuttaa nyrkeillä rintaansa ja jodlata kuin Tarzan. Hän pudisteli henkisesti päätään ja pohti, oliko menettänyt järkensä.

"Tarina ei ilmeisesti kuulosta tutulta?" hän kysyi kun sai suunsa jälleen tyhjäksi.

Ilare jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta pudisti lopulta päätään. Samista naisen ilmeessä oli jotain outoa, mutta hän ei osannut nimetä sitä suoralta kädeltä.

"Oletko varma? Olisi kovasti apua, jos saisin lisätietoa. Nimi ainakin auttaisi paljon."

Ilare pudisti jälleen päätänsä. "Ei, olen varma, etten ole koskaan kuullut tuollaista. Olipa se surullinen tarina. Naisparka."

Sam naurahti, mutta kun Ilaren ilme ei muuttunut, hän ymmärsi, että tämä oli ollut tosissaan. No, siviiliväestölle tarina saattoi kuulostaa viattomalta rakkauskertomukselta, mutta Sam tiesi totuuden. Noitanainen oli tappanut lainvartijan vaimon ja loitsinut sen jälkeen miehen himoitsemaan itseään. Se kuulosti niin monella tapaa väärältä, ettei Samilta löytynyt myötätuntoa.

"Sitä hän kyllä oli", Sam valehteli. Hän oli jatkamassa kyselyitään, mutta kahvilan oven päällä kilahtava kello sai hänen huomionsa kiinnittymään sisään astuvaan Deaniin. Hän huiskautti kättään, ja Dean harppoi lähemmäs.

"Täällähän sinä olet", Dean murahti. "Onko sapuska minkälaista? Kamala nälkä."

Sam kääntyi esitelläkseen Ilaren Deanille, mutta huomasi kaksi asiaa: ensinnäkin Ilare oli hävinnyt ja toisekseen Dean istui juuri siihen, missä Ilare oli kahta sekuntia aiemmin ollut.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Sam puuskahti ja nousi ylös. Hän pyörähti ympäri, mutta ei nähnyt pöytäseuralaistaan missään. Eihän kukaan voinut olla noin nopea? "Minne hän meni?"

"Kuka meni?" Dean kysyi hakien katseellaan tarjoilijaa.

"Ilare. Hän oli tässä juuri äsken", Sam selitti kulmat kurtussa.

"Mitä horiset?" Dean hörähti. "Istuit pöydässä yksin. Näin sinut ikkunan läpi."

Sam kääntyi katsomaan ulos. Sää ulkona oli puolipilvinen, sisällä oli puolestaan täysi kahvilavalaistus. Ei ollut mitään syytä epäillä, etteikö Dean olisi nähnyt häntä lasin toiselta puolen.

"Hitto."

Ja Deanin syödessä valtavaa makkaraperuna-annosta Sam kertoi Ilaresta sekä tämän katoamisesta.

"No se oli se kummitus tietysti", Dean mökelsi suu täynnä tyydytettyä eläinrasvaa. "Mikä sen nimi olikaan?"

"Ilare", Sam sanoi. Sitten hän muisti. "Toinen nimi Kirke."

Dean pyöräytti silmiään. "Etkä heti arvannut, että se oli kummitus? Ja vielä noita! Perhana, että vihaan noitia."

"Ei, kun se oli tavallaan..." Sam epäröi. Hän ei osannut selittää, miksi oli tuntenut omalaatuista luottamusta naista kohtaan. "Mutta jos Ilare oli tosiaan kummitus, niin miten hän sitten söi omenahyvettä ja joi kahvia?"

"Omenahyvettä?" Deanin silmät kirkastuivat, ja hän nappasi menun käteensä. Hetken kuluttua hän irvisti Samille. "Tuo oli julmaa. Ei täältä saa omenahyvettä. Piirakkaa onneksi löytyy."

Sam huomasi, ettei pöydässä tietystikään ollut edes Ilaren likaisia astioita. Jotain outoa oli ilmassa. Eivät kai kummitukset tavallisesti hengailleet elävien kanssa vieläpä kahviloissa? Sam kaivoi repustaan varalta djinnivastamyrkkykapselin ja nielaisi sen kuiviltaan alas. Mitään ei tapahtunut.

"Kummitusnoita, joka kalastelee uhrejaan elävien ihmisten keskuudessa keskellä kirkasta päivää. Kuulostaa oudolta", hän mutisi ääneen naputellessaan sormet sauhuten läppäriään. Hän oli saanut hakuspiderin hyvitykseksi Charlielta sen jälkeen, kun tyttö oli hakkeroinut hänen koneensa käynnistämään webcamin ja chattiohjelman ilman lupaa. Kuulumisia oli ollut mukava vaihtaa, mutta kuten Sam oli Charlielle sanonut, luvankin olisi voinut kysyä.

Tuloksia alkoi tulla nihkeästi, ja Sam valitsi niistä lupaavimpia. Kuudes hitti osoittautui jättipotiksi.

"Ilare Kirke Bleaking. Hitto, se oli kummitus!" Sam älähti avattuaan linkin. Hän rekisteröi ohimennen, että kyseessä oli paikallisen historioitsijan luoma sivusto. Julio Kamal. Kuulosti eksoottiselta. "Täällä on muotokuva. Juuri samannäköinen kuin se kummitus."

"Näytä", Dean tokaisi ja käänsi näppärästi läppärin itseensä päin. "Kuuma misu. Noidaksi. Voi vittu, että vihaan noitia, oli ne kummituksia tai ei."

Sam pyöräytti koneensa takaisin itselleen irvistäen näytön reunaan jääneille rasvaisille sormenjäljille.

"No ei tarvitse vetää naamaa norsunvitulle, vilkaisin vain", Dean tuhahti, ennen kuin lähti hakemaan itselleen piirakkaa.

Ilare Kirke Bleaking oli asunut Sandwichissä 1800-luvulla. Hän oli ollut yli kolmenkymmenen, naimaton eli vanhapiika, kuten siihen aikaan sanottiin, ja pitänyt pientä herkkupuotia. Paikallinen apulaissheriffi oli miellyttänyt Ilaren silmää siinä määrin, että hän oli kironnut tämän vaimon ja lohduttanut tuoretta leskeä leivonnaisten voimin. Perimätiedon mukaan leivonnaiset oli kyllästetty voimakkaalla lemmenrohdolla, jonka ansiosta apulaissheriffi Martin Eschews oli joutunut turmioonsa johtavalle tielle.

Sam siristi silmiään. Eschewsin virka-asupotretissa miehellä oli toinen käsi taitettuna selän taakse, toinen piteli kiinni univormun liepeestä. Kuva oli rakeinen, mutta Sam oli miltei varma, että miehen pikkusormessa oli mustakivinen sormus. Samanlainen kuin Ilarella oli ollut sormessaan.

"Sanotaanko siinä, minne horatsu on haudattu?" Dean kysyi palatessaan pöytään.

"Hänet poltettiin", Sam vastasi hajamielisesti. Noitavainot olivat loppuneet jo jokunen sata vuotta aiemmin, mutta Ilaren synkeä maine oli saanut kyläläiset taipumaan pysyvämpään ruumiin hävittämiseen. Artikkelin alaviitteessä oli jopa maininta perinteisestä polttolavasta.

"Sitten se on kinkkisempi juttu", Dean viisasteli. "Onpa hyvää piirakkaa."

Sam pyöräytti silmiään.

"Jännä juttu, etten törmännyt näihin sivuihin aiemmin. Googletin monta tuntia", hän jupisi itsekseen, mutta Dean ei kuullut mitään syömiseltään.

Samin katse osui jälleen Eschewsin sormukseen. Miksi kummituksella oli ollut se sormessaan? Oliko sormus jäänne, jonka vuoksi Ilare ei saanut lopullista rauhaa? Ei ollut tavatonta, että kuolleet sitoivat osan sielustaan esineisiin, varsinkin kun kyseessä oli suuria tunteita.

Äkkiä Sam veti terävästi henkeä ja palasi jutun alkuun.

"Perimätiedon mukaan leivonnaiset oli kyllästetty voimakkaalla lemmenrohdolla..." hän luki kauhistuneena ääneen.

"Karviaista! Siitä on pitkä aika, kun sain karviaispiirasta", Dean sopersi onnellisena.

"Dean, keskity!" Sam älähti paniikissa. "Ilare tarjosi palan omenahyveestään. Ja söin sen!"

"Mitä?" Dean tiputti haarukkansa lautaselle. "Oletko ihan hullu? Menit syömään noitanaisen piirakkaa?"

Sam tuijotti Deania tiiviisti.

Kesti tasan neljä sekuntia, ennen kuin Dean repesi nauramaan. "Noitanaisen piirakkaa, hehe, se oli hauska."

"Tässä ei ole mitään hauskaa", Sam jupisi yhteen purtujen hampaidensa välistä. Suussa maistui oudolta, ja hänen teki mieli raapia kieltään hiekkapaperilla. "Siinä saattoi olla vaikka mitä!"

Dean pyyhki sormensa lautasliinaan ja yritti hillitä naurunpuuskaansa. "Joo, ihan totta. Ei mitään hauskaa. Mietitäänpä nyt ihan tosissaan."

Sam skannasi artikkelin vielä kertaalleen läpi, mutta ei löytänyt viitteitä siitä, missä sormus voisi tällä hetkellä olla. Hänen vatsassaan kiersi, vaikka hän oli varma, ettei hänen syömässään ruuassa ollut mitään vikaa. Kyseessä oli pelkkä psykofyysinen reaktio, mutta silti häntä yökkäytti.

"Impalasta vetoa, että noitanaisen sielu on kiinni siinä sormuksessa."

"Kullasta ei lyödä vetoa", Dean murahti. "Missä sormuksessa?"

Sam näytti Deanille Eschewsin kuvaa. Seuraavien minuuttien ajan Dean hieroi kasvojaan ja Sam järsi peukalonkynttään, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei keksinyt, miten he enää yhyttäisivät noitanaisen, joka luki nykykirjallisuutta ja etsi uhreja kahvilasta päivänvalossa. Sentään he pääsivät yhteisymmärrykseen siitä, että Sam oli valikoitunut uhriksi ja että kummitus perisi omansa jollakin tavoin.

"Sanotaanko siinä, missä Bleaking asui ollessaan elossa?" Dean kysyi.

"Ei, ei sanota. Eikä naisesta löydy tietoa mistään muusta lähteestä."

Dean kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta Sam ei huomannut sitä.

"Meidän täytyy löytää Julio Kamal ja kysyä lisää Ilaresta", Sam sanoi läimäisten läppärinsä kannen kiinni. "Mennään."

Julio Kamal oli pieni latinomies, joka hypisteli alinomaa villatakkinsa hihoja.

"Ilare Bleaking? Haluatte tietää Ilaresta? Hänestähän on pitkä artikkeli sivuillani, ettekö huomanneet?"

"Huomasimme toki, herra Kamal, mutta tarvitsemme lisätietoa. Katsokaas kun kollegani ja minä kirjoitamme kirjaa parapsykologiasta", Sam aloitti kohteliaasti.

Kamalin ilme muuttui entistäkin säikähtäneemmäksi, ja Dean kiirehti vakuuttamaan, että he olivat täysjärkisiä ja että kirjan näkökulma olisi hypoteettinen. Nimettömistä lähteistä koottu.

"Olemme jo kuulleet kaikenlaista, joten mikään mitä sanotte ei tule kuulostamaan oudolta."

"Voitte puhua täysin avoimesti", Samkin vakuutti tehostaen sanojaan luottamusta huokuvalla katseella.

Kamal näytti vaivaantuneelta. Hän nyki hihojaan entistä enemmän, ja hänen ylähuulelleen kihosi hikikarpaloita.

"Ymmärsimme, että näitte todellakin Ilare Bleakingin henkiolennon?" Sam johdatteli.

"Kuuma misu", Dean sanoi ei-niin-auttavasti ja ansaitsi sanoillaan Samilta vihaisen mulkaisun.

"K-kyllä."

"Oliko hänellä sormus sormessaan?" Sam kysyi ohimennen. Kamal nyökkäsi. "Sellainen, jossa oli musta kivi?"

"Kyllä", Kamal myönsi ja epäröi sitten. "Hän antoi sen minulle."

Sam katsoi Deania yllättyneenä ja kohensi ryhtiään. "Olen kuullut siitä, se on melkoinen sormus. Voimmeko nähdä sen?"

Kamal väänteli käsiään. "Minulla ei ole sitä enää. Se ei ollut sormessani kun heräsin..." Hän vaikeni jälleen.

Kamal näytti yhtä aikaa pelokkaalta ja nololta, ja Samia alkoi ärsyttää. Oliko noin vaikea paljastaa, mistä Bleakingin saattoi löytää? Mutta täytyi olla kärsivällinen, sillä Kamal tiesi keinon, jolla Bleakingin pauloista pääsi pakenemaan. Ja ilmeisesti myös, miten sormukseen pääsi käsiksi. Sam oli itse merkitty seuraavaksi uhriksi, joten kaikista tiedoista oli hyötyä.

Dean vilkaisi kattoa odotellessaan Kamalin jatkavan. Hän näytti siltä, että tarttuisi kohta pistooliinsa.

"Herra Kamal. Mistä voimme löytää Bleakingin haamun?" Sam kysyi suoraan.

"Mutta ette ymmärrä, Bleaking ilmestyy vain..."

"Vain?" Dean johdatteli.

"Vain kun hän haluaa itselleen uuden rakastetun", Kamal lopetti huokaisten syvään. Hän kokosi itseään ja alkoi lopulta kertoa. "Olin aiemmalta ammatiltani metsänvartija ja kun tulin käymään edesmenneen tätini luona täällä Sandwichissa, Bleaking nappasi minut mukaansa kirjaston kulmilta. En tietystikään tiennyt, että kyseessä oli kummitus. Minulla ei ollut kokemusta sellaisista."

Sam näytti sympaattiselta, ja Dean peitti haukotuksen. Sam kurtisti veljelleen kulmiaan. Tässä oltiin hakemassa lisäinfoa verenhimoisesta kummituksesta, joten Dean voisi hieman petrata esiintymistään.

"Mitä hän teki?"

Kamal pyyhki otsaansa hihallaan ja heijasi hetken itseään edestakaisin. "Hän vei minut taloonsa, siihen jossa asui ennen. Se on edelleen pystyssä, vaikka ei Bleakingia sieltä voi löytää, ellei hän löydä sinua ensin."

"Mitä Bleaking teki?"

Kamal nosti katseensa jälleen Samiin. Hänen silmänsä punoittivat ja hänen kasvoillaan oli ahdistunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Tiedätte legendan, joten tiedätte, mitä Bleaking lainvartijaltaan haluaa."

Sam tuijotti Kamalia hetken aikaa, sitten hän vilkaisi Deania, jonka kasvoille oli levinnyt kaksimielinen virnistys.

"Kummitusseksiä", Dean muotoili huulillaan, mutta ei luojan kiitos sanonut sitä ääneen.

"Mutta pääsitte pois sieltä hengissä?"

"Pääsin, koska—" Kamal änkytti ja hänen poskilleen nousi hento puna.

"Herra Kamal, meidän tarvitsee tietää kaikki Bleakingista, että voimme manata hänet esiin", Sam vetosi.

"Ei siitä ole hyötyä", Kamal intti heiveröisesti. "Te ette voi mennä hänen luokseen, hän tulee teidän luoksenne."

Sam vilkaisi Deania. Veljekset olivat eläneet yhdessä vaippaikäisistä asti niin välittömässä yhteydessä, että heille oli kehittynyt omanlaisensa tapa kommunikoida. Aina ei edes tarvittu sanoja, vaan viesti meni perille pelkän katseen, kulmakarvan noston, suupielten mutristuksen tai harteiden lähes silmin havaitsemattoman kohautuksen välittämänä. Nyt Samin silmät levisivät hitusen, kun Dean selvästi, joskin sanattomasti, kehotti häntä kertomaan Kamalille kokemuksensa.

"Herra Kamal, Ilare Bleaking ilmestyi minulle tänään kahvila Sandoussissa. Olen jo merkitty mies. Te voitte auttaa minua selviytymään hänestä."

Kamal tuijotti Samia ja hänen pienet kasvonsa kurtistuivat epätoivoiseen ilmeeseen.

"Herra Kamal, ei tässä olla tuomitsemassa ketään. Tarvitsemme vain tietoa", Sam yritti vetoavimmalla äänellään.

Kamal tuijotti Samia pitkään ristiriitaisin ilmein. Sam veti suupieliään alas testaten sitä, mitä Dean sanoi koiranpentuilmeeksi, ja ilmeisesti se tehosi, sillä Kamal antoi periksi.

"Olen homo, joten en pystynyt... tiedättehän, viemään sitä loppuun. Jotenkin vain nukahdin ja kun heräsin, talo oli kylmä ja tyhjä ja joka paikassa oli pölyä. Sormus oli hävinnyt sormestani, ja sitten... lähdin takaisin kotiin."

Sam ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, mutta hänellä oli kiire keksiä jotain, sillä äänistä päätellen Dean joko tukehtuisi tai purskahtaisi nauruun hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Ei sillä että veljellä oli mitään vähemmistöjä vastaan, mutta Kamalin tunnustus oli kieltämättä erikoinen. Pelastus kummitukselta, joka oli saanut houkuteltua mukaansa niin homon uhrin, etteivät noitanaisenkaan avut riittäneet.

"Se... sehän on mielenkiintoinen vaihtoehto", Sam takelteli. "Minun täytyy siis vain... olla kiinnostumatta hänestä. Selvä. Senhän pitäisi olla helppoa."

"Ajattelet Edna-tätiä, se hoitaa homman", Dean kuiskasi epävakaalla äänellä. Sam siristi hänelle silmiään, mutta oli salaa tyytyväinen, että Dean oli sentään saanut naurunpuuskansa kuriin.

"Meinaat, että sormuksen tuhoaminen hävittää kummitusnoidan?" Dean aprikoi kaivaessaan asearsenaalia Impalan peräkontista. He olivat juuri saapuneet Bleakingin ränsistyneen talonrohjakkeen pihalle. Deanin liikkeet olivat aavistuksen liian teräviä, ja Sam ymmärsi tämän olevan huolissaan. Veljen mieltä olisi voinut huojentaa kertomalla, ettei mitään syytä huoleen oikeasti ollut, mutta Sam pysyi vaiti.

"Toivottavasti", Sam murahti. Hän tarkisti, että sytkäri toimi, mutta ei ottanut suolaa mukaansa. Oli parasta käyttäytyä viattomasti siiheksi, kunnes Bleaking luovuttaisi aarteensa.

"Pidä housut jalassa", Dean toivotti, kun Sam ojensi hermostuneena kätensä kohti ovennuppia.

"Mäntti", Sam suhahti suupielestään ja astui sisään ennen kuin Dean ennätti vastaamaan mitään.

Talo oli pimeä ja hiljainen. Sam ei toki muuta odottanutkaan, olihan se kummitustalo. Hän käveli varovasti pitkin käytävää ja kertasi suunnitelmaa mielessään. Bleaking pitäisi saada uskomaan, että tarjottu omenahyve oli tepsinyt. Sitten kun Samilla olisi sormus sormessaan, hänen tulisi tehdä kaikkensa pystyäkseen olemaan haluamatta satoja vuosia haudassa maannutta kummitusta. Dean oli ystävällisesti luvannut pelastaa tilanteen suolahaulikolla, jos Samin puutostila voittaisi terveen järjen.

Sam ei ollut kuitenkaan kertonut Deanille, ettei ollut käynyt villalla kertaakaan Madisonin jälkeen ja silloinkin naisen ylimääräisellä karvoituksella oli luultavasti ollut osuutta asiaan. Demoneita ei laskettu, jotenka Sam oli pysytellyt varsin hiljaisena suuntautumisensa suhteen viime aikoina. Veljen ei tarvinnut tietää kaikkea. Ei nyt, ei vielä. Ei ehkä koskaan.

Eteinen päättyi avartuvaan huoneeseen, joka vaikutti jonkinlaiselta odotustilalta. Yksi tilasta johtavista ovista oli raollaan, ja sen alta kajasti lämmintä valoa. Valo ei ollut sähkövalon tapaista tasaisesti palavaa vaan huojahteli, kuten kynttilänvalo tekee. Sam terästäytyi ja työnsi oven auki sormenpäillään.

Valaistu huone oli makuuhuone, kuten hän oli aavistellutkin. Siellä oli vain suuri sänky, ja se oli kaikkea muuta kuin pölyinen. Verenpunaisille lakanoille oli ripoteltu ruusunlehtiä, aavistuksen tummemmanpunaisia kuin alustansa, ja jokaisella seinällä oli valtavan suuria, monihaaraisia kynttelikköjä. Niihin asetetut kynttilät valuivat taliaan ja niiden liekit heilahtelivat vienossa ilmavirrassa. Sam kuuli Deanin avaavan ulko-oven ja tulevan sisään, niinpä hän astui huoneeseen.

Mitään ei tapahtunut, ainoastaan kynttilöiden liekit lepattivat hetken aikaa voimakkaammin.

Sam kurtisti kulmiaan mietteissään. Hän oli odottanut, että ovi olisi pamahtanut kiinni tai että Ilare olisi ilmestynyt samalla hetkellä, kun hän ylitti huoneen kynnyksen.

"Ilare?" Sam kysyi epäröiden. Kukaan ei vastannut.

"Ei noitanaista?" Dean kysyi parin metrin päästä hiljaisella äänellä.

"Ei."

"Ehkä se ei tykkääkään sinusta", Dean letkautti, nyt selvää virnistystä äänessään. Sam pyöräytti silmiään. "Ehkä minua lykästäisi, se oli kyllä vetävännäköinen pimatsu."

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi mennä ulos", Sam tiuskaisi Deanille.

"Okei, okei. Voi pientä siveyden sipulia..."

Sam huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sängyn reunalle odottamaan. Dean paukautti tapansa mukaan ulko-oven äänekkäästi kiinni, mutta liekit eivät lepattaneet lainkaan. Samista se oli outoa, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti ajatella asiaa sen kummemmin, huoneen ovi sulkeutui.

"Ilare?" Sam kysyi, nyt aavistusta hermostuneempana. Hänestä tuntui, että huoneessa oli kovin kuuma, vaikka illat olivatkin jo viilenneet eikä talossa ollut taatusti lämmitystä. Sen täytyi johtua kynttilöistä, sillä eivätkö kummitukset aiheuttaneet paremminkin hyisen kylmiä kohtia ilmastoon?

"Sam, sinä tulit", Ilare sanoi rävähtäen seisomaan sängyn päätyyn. "Olen odottanut sinua."

Sam tuijotti kahvilassa näkemäänsä naista, mutta ei tuntenut mitään suurempaa halua käydä tämän kimppuun. Ei seksuaalisessa eikä siinä toisessakaan mielessä. Ei sillä, että kummituksen kimppuun käyminen olisi ollut muutenkaan järkevää ilman suolaa, rautaa tai muita anti-kummitusvermeitä, mutta Sam oli odottanut toisenlaista reaktiota itseltään. Ei silkkaa passiivisuutta. Edes hänen sykkeensä ei ollut koholla.

"Olen pahoillani että tässä kesti niin kauan", Sam sanoi sovittelevasti.

"Tiesin että löytäisit minut ennemmin tai myöhemmin", Ilare hymisi astuen lähemmäs.

Sam nielaisi tyhjää, kun Ilare astui aivan hänen eteensä. Kummitus ojensi kalpeat sormensa Samin leualle, mutta ei koskettanut ihoa. Sen sijaan hän avasi pitkän takkinsa ja antoi sen tippua jalkojensa juureen. Hän oli sen alla täysin alasti. Kynttilöiden lämmin valo korosti pyöreitä rintoja, pehmeää lantion kaarretta ja Sam tuijotti tuijottamasta päästyään kaunista naista edessään, mutta ei reagoinut näkymään millään tavalla.

"Haluatko minua?" Ilare kysyi. Hän kuljetti käsiään pitkin kurvikasta vartaloaan ja tuijotti jatkuvasti Samia. Hänen nänninsä kurtistuivat sormien viistäessä niiden viertä, mutta Sam vain katseli aivan kuin olisi katsonut sitä kaikkea jostain hyvin kaukaa.

"Haluan", Sam sai lopulta sanottua.

Sen jälkeen tapahtumat etenivät nopeasti. Sam huomasi sormeaan puristavan sormuksen samalla, kun Ilare painautui häntä vasten viileät huulet hänen ohimoaan pyyhkien. Noitanaisen polvi painautui pehmeään patjaan Samin jalkojen välissä ja hänen pehmeä, alaston vartalonsa alkoi kallistaa Samia selälleen sängylle. Kynttilöiden liekit roihahtivat korkeammiksi kompensoimaan kummituksen aikaan saamat vilunväreet.

Sam antoi kummituksen kellistää hänet selälleen asti, ponnisti sitten, työnsi naisen sivuun ja ryntäsi sängystä pois. Salamannopeasti hän löysi takkinsa taskusta täyttösäiliöllisen bensiiniä, rikkoi sen alustalle ja sytytti koko komeuden palamaan. Sormus livahti hänen sormestaan helposti ja kun se kolahti peltiselle roviolleen, Sam pyörähti ympäri.

Ilare Kirke Bleakingin haamu leimahti palamaan keskellä sänkyä. Nainen ei huutanut, ei näyttänyt edes järkyttyneeltä, ja Sam olisi voinut vannoa, että kummituksen huulilla viipyili hymynkare, vaikka liekit kuluttivat häntä olemattomiin. Muutamaa leimausta myöhemmin petillä oli ainoastaan Samin paksuun pölyyn jättämä jälki, melkein kuin tomuenkeli ilman siipiä.

Oli aivan hiljaista.

Sam rekisteröi, että noitakummituksen aiheuttama illuusio oli hävinnyt ja huone oli juuri sen näköinen kuin ränsistyneen huoneen voisi kuvitellakin olevan: homehtuneita tapetteja, pölykasoja nurkissa, umpeen laudoitetut ikkunat. Sen sijaan seinäkiinnikkeiden kynttilät paloivat edelleen ja koko huone kylpi kullankeltaisessa valossa. Jos kynttilät eivät kuuluneet illuusioon, Sam pohti, niin kuka ne oli sitten sytyttänyt?

Päättäen olla jäämättä ottamaan valaisijan alkuperästä selvää Sam harppoi ovelle ja yritti avata sen. Ovi ei kuitenkaan hievahtanutkaan, vaikka hän heittäytyi sitä vasten useaan otteeseen. Se ei edes heilunut saranoillaan.

"Hmm", Sam sanoi ääneen kulmat kurtussa. "Yksi, sain sormuksen. Kaksi, poltin sormuksen. Kolme, kummitus meni samaa tietä..."

Äkkiä ilmanvirta pyörähti hänen ympärillään, liekit kasvoivat suuremmiksi, ennen kuin pienenivät mitättömäksi valonkajoksi.

"Luulitko jo pääseväsi pois?"

Sam kääntyi kannoillaan laskeutuen kyyryyn, valmiina puolustamaan itseään. Pölyisellä peitteellä, täsmälleen keskellä valtavaa sänkyä, makasi noitakummitus tällä kertaa vaatteet yllään. Sam kirosi ääneen. Ilmeisesti sormus ei ollutkaan kummituksen ankkuri tähän maailmaan.

"Dean?" Sam huikkasi suupielestään. Ilare nauroi ääneen.

"Veljesi ei kuule sinua. Kukaan ei kuule sinua nyt."

Sam vilkaisi nopeasti ympäri huonetta koettaen hakea strategiaa selvitä kummituksesta. Dean oli selvästi poistettu pelistä, mutta Sam toivoi, ettei sentään lopullisesti.

"Veljesi on hengissä", Ilare sanoi kuin lukien Samin ajatukset. "Mutta hän ottaa nokoset sillä aikaa, kun me vähän keskustelemme."

"Keskustelemme?" Sam toisti hämmentyneenä. Mistä lähtien kummitukset halusivat keskustella? Varsinkaan sellaiset, jotka oli juuri yritetty päästää päiviltä? Koko tilanne hämmensi Samia. Puitteet olivat oikeat: vanha talo, jossa Ilare oli ennen asunut. Lukittuvat ovet. Mutta itse kummitus tuntui hieman liian liikkuvalta. Normaalisti maan päälle jääneet tai sidotut sielut toistivat samaa kaavaa pystymättä oppimaan uutta. He elivät uudelleen kuolemansa, hakivat kostoa tai halusivat saada murhaajansa vastuuseen, mutta yksikään niistä ei Samin tietämyksen mukaan osannut lukea ajatuksia. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että kuollut nainen oli ollut noita, mutta Sam ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mikä Ilaresta teki niin erikoisen.

"Älä mieti niin paljoa, nyrjäytät vielä aivosi", Ilare naljaili. "Te Winchesterit olette aina samanlaisia, joko järkeistämässä kaikkea, kuten sinä, tai tappamassa kaikki ihmissukuun kuulumattomat, kuten veljesi. Eikö teidän päähänne ole koskaan pälkähtänyt, että maailmassa on useita tasoja ja te kaksi elätte niistä vain yhdellä? Ei teidän ole _tarkoituskaan_ tietää kaikesta kaikkea tai kuvitella olevanne maailman napa: te olette hyvin pieni osa maailmasta. Hyvin mitätön, miltei olematon osa."

Sam kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Ilaren persoonallisuus oli kieltämättä virkistävä, mutta nainen osasi olla suorastaan vittumainenkin. Missäköhän Sam oli viimeksi kuullut vastaavanlaisen saarnan? Oliko Ilare kuitenkin jotain muuta kuin pelkkä kummitus?

Ilare pyöräytti silmiään. "Bingo, senkin Isojalka."

Samin silmät levisivät. "Kuka oikein olet?"

"Olen se, joka pitää ovea lukossa", Ilare väisteli.

Sam väänsi naamansa kurttuun. Jos Ilare kerran pelasi tällaista peliä, hän osasi kyllä pelata takaisin. Vittuilu kulki loppujen lopuksi suvussa, eikä Sam tässä asiassa ollut suinkaan perheen hylkiö.

"Jos et muuten miehiä saa kuin kidnappaamalla, niin pitäisikö vilkaista peiliin?"

Ilare pudisteli pettyneenä päätään, ja Sam itsekin tunsi poskiensa hivenen punehtuvan. No, ehkä se ei ollut kaikkein mestarillisin verbaliikan taidonnäyte, mutta yritys hyvä kymmenen?

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Missaat koko pointin! Selvisit kokeesta, pidättäydyit seksistä minun kanssani ja sait haltuusi sormusten sormuksen, suurimman kaikista, sen jonka jo viskasit Tuomiovuoren tuleen."

Samin toinen kulmakarva kohosi jälleen. Noitakummituksella oli selvästi vauhti päällä.

"Mutta Sam, miksi? Miksi kykenit siihen?" Ilare kysyi vakavoituen. "Ja olisiko se asia, jota pitäisi miettiä vähän enemmänkin? Kertoa ehkä Deanille? Suostua edes perhana ajattelemaan asiaa tuon moppitukan alla!"

"Täh?" Sam oli täysin ulalla. "Mistä oikein puhut?"

Ilare puuskahti toivottomuuttaan ja napsautti sitten sormiaan. Eikä sängyn päällä enää kellinytkään Ilare kevyessä kesämekossa vaan...

Aluksi Samin aivot kieltäytyivät hyväksymästä asiaa, mutta parin sekunnin ja raivokkaan silmienräpyttelyn jälkeen näky oli edelleen sama, ja Samin oli pakko hyväksyä todeksi, että Ilare oli juuri muuttunut Gabrieliksi.

Arkkienkeli Gabrieliksi.

"Mahdotonta..." Sam mutisi. "Lucifer tappoi sinut."

"Väärin ja väärin", Gabriel pudisti huvittuneena päätään. "Ei mahdotonta eikä tappanut. Rakas Lucy luultavasti tiesi, että se oli harhakuva, mutta Isä vain tietää, miksei hän kertonut siitä kenellekään. Ehkä hänen kävi pikkuveljeä sääliksi, ehkä hän halusi yrittää toisenkin kerran, mutta joka tapauksessa..."

Sam tuijotti tuijottamasta päästyään.

"Sam, Sam, Sam..." Gabriel surkutteli murheellisella äänellä. "Kuvittelin, että sentään sinä, fiksumpi teistä kahdesta paukapäästä, olisit arvannut jo aiemmin."

"Arvannut mitä?" Sam takelteli.

"Annoin sinulle niin selkeitä vihjeitä!" Gabriel naurahti. "Apinakin olisi osannut arvata, että kyse oli anagrammeista."

"Anagrammeista?" 

"Voi pyhä vuohi", Gabriel huokaisi ja nuolaisi sormeaan. "Ilare." Gabriel piirsi sanan ilmaan kasvojensa eteen ja jätti jälkeensä kultaisia kirjaimia. "Kirke. Bleaking." Samin tuijottaessa sanoja Gabriel huiskautti kättään, ja kirjaimet vaihtoivat paikkaa keskenään.

"Arkkienkeli Gabriel", Sam kuiskasi.

"Omassa persoonassani", Gabriel sanoi ja iski silmää. "Ja sitten toinen persoonani..."

Nyt Gabriel kirjoitti hävinneiden sanojen tilalle "Julio Kamal" ja kun kirjaimet järjestyivät kädenhuiskautuksen jälkeen uudelleen, ilmassa kimalsi sanat "Jumala Loki". Ennen kuin Gabriel ennätti nuolaista sormeaan kolmannen kerran, oli Sam jo ratkaissut kolmannen vihjeen.

"Martin Eschews alias Sam Winchester", hän sanoi typertyneenä. Hän oli idiootti.

"Sentään olet söpö", Gabriel lohdutti ja iski Samille silmää.

Sam pyöräytti silmiään, ja hänen katseensa osui rannekelloon. Mitenköhän kauan hän oli ollut suljetun oven takana. Miksei Dean jo tullut auttamaan?

"Ah, niin, Dean", Gabriel naurahti. "Ei kannata odottaa pelastavaa veljeä, Sammyseni, joudut _hoitelemaan_ tilanteen tällä kertaa yksin. Ei sillä että minulla olisi mitään suuremmin winchestersämpylää vastaankaan..."

Sam värähti inhosta. "Mitä oikein haluat?"

"Hmm, mitäköhän haluaisin", Gabriel sanoi teeskennellyn mietteliäästi. Hän taputti sormellaan suupieltään ja taivutti toisen käsivartensa päänsä alle. Samin katse lipui Gabrielin avonaisesta kauluksesta tämän kultaisille, kynttilänvalossa kimmeltäville rintakarvoille ja alemmaskin kohtaan, jossa levälleen avautuvat jalat erkanivat toisistaan.

Sam nielaisi ja palautti katseensa nopeasti Gabrielin virnuileviin kasvoihin. Pahuksen enkeli oli taatusti huomannut kaiken.

"Ehkäpä siirryt tähän sängylle siksi aikaa, kun mietin jotain soveliasta", Gabriel jatkoi sanat tihkuen sarkasmia.

Sam perääntyi askeleen. Odottiko Gabriel, että hän... Samin katse lipui Gabrielin rinnalta jälleen alempiin osiin, ja hän nuolaisi kuivia huuliaan.

"Yritätkö sanoa, että kehitit koko Ilare-jutun vain saadakseni minut—"

"Sänkyyn, beibe", Gabriel sanoi ja iski silmää. "Siinä sinulle jotain ylitettävää, kun seuraavan kerran baarissa isket hemaisevia typsyjä. Tai komeita uroksia."

"Olen sattumoisin hetero", Sam sanoi kylmästi ja laittoi selkänsä takana sormensa ristiin.

"Joo, ja Heimdall tappoi minut", Gabriel heitti vastaan.

"Yritätkö tosissaan sanoa, että en pääse täältä pois harrastamatta seksiä _sinun kanssasi_?" Sam kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Kamoon, tällä kropalla saa naimaseuraa pakottamattakin", Gabriel naurahti ja viittasi poseerausasentoon aseteltuun vartaloonsa. "Haluan vain että myönnät totuuden."

Sam haroi hiuksiaan. Gabrielin tempaukset kävivät kerta kerralta epäuskoisemmiksi, mutta tämä meni yli jopa arkkienkeliltä.

"Minkä vitun totuuden? Mitä oikein pelleilet?" Sam puuskahti.

"Todellisen totuuden", Gabriel sanoi eikä hänen kasvoillaan ollut enää jälkeäkään huvittuneisuudesta. "Sen perimmäisen, pohjimmaisen, salaisimman totuuden. Sen, jota et tunnu myöntävän edes itsellesikään."

Sam pudisti päätään tuskastuneena. Hän tuijotti Gabrielin outoja, kultaisenruskeita silmiä ja yritti epätoivoisesti olla ajattelematta mahdollisia vastauksia tämän kysymykseen.

"Päästä minut ulos täältä", Sam sanoi hakien ääneensä vakautta, jota ei tuntenut lainkaan. Gabriel pudisti päätään.

"En, ennen kuin myönnät, että tämä—" Gabriel viittasi jälleen vartaloonsa eikä Sam tälläkään kertaa voinut olla katsomatta, "saa sinussa aikaan enemmän kuin noitanaisen pyöreät ulokkeet."

Hemmetti.

Jopa pukeissa olevan Gabrielin katseleminen sai Samin hengästymään. Hän torjui tehokkaasti esiin luikerrelleen petollisen pohdinnan siitä, minkä reaktion Gabrielin alaston vartalo saisi hänessä aikaan.

Perhana!

"Okei, joo joo, myönnetään", Sam sanoi lopulta ja kääntyi ympäri. "Mutta Deanille ei tarvitse kertoa mitään."

"Myönnät mitä?" Gabriel kysyi naurua äänessään.

Sam pyöräytti silmiään, vaikka olikin edelleen sänkyyn selin. "Myönnetään, että ehkä saan vähän pieniä kiksejä sinusta."

"Vähän? Pieniä?" Gabriel tuhahti ja äänistä päätellen vähensi vaatteitaan. "Kamoon, Isojalka, vähän krediittiä tänne. Olen sentään Casa Erotican päätähti! Väkijoukko voisi vaikka tanssia tämän melan ympärillä juhannuksena!"

Sam kääntyi salamana ympäri, mutta Gabriel oli edelleen täysissä pukeissa.

"Hahaa, sainpas katsomaan!"

"Mulkku", Sam mutisi puoliääneen.

"Karvapalli."

Sam virnisti ja antoi periksi istuutuen varovasti sängyn laidalle. Hän hieroi naamaansa kämmeniinsä ja haroi hetken hiuksiaan, kunnes kääntyi kohti Gabrielia.

"Oliko tämä kaikki tosiaan tarpeen? Ei sillä, olen iloinen että olet hengissä", Sam tokaisi väliin, "mutta tuntuu jotenkin ylenpalttiselta yhden kaappihomon ulosvetämiseksi."

"Kaikki riippuu mittasuhteista", Gabriel tuumasi tyynesti työntäen nyt toisenkin kätensä niskan taakse. Hänen silmänsä olivat hymystä sirrillään, ja Sam huomasi laskevansa naururyppyjä. "Joskus asiat pitää laittaa suuriin puitteisiin, että näkee paremmin, kuinka pienistä muutoksista on kyse."

"Ai..." Sam hymähti, vaikka ei täysin ymmärtänytkään Gabrielin sanomaa.

"Ja joskus vain on oma lehmä ojassa!" Gabriel huikkasi iloisesti ja hypähti polvilleen Samin vierelle. "Annas nyt muisku niin päästään lähtemään."

"Mitä?" Sam älähti ja kavahti kauemmas. Siitä huolimatta hänen katseensa laskeutui välittömästi Gabrielin huulille, joiden voimakas amorinkaari levisi hymyyn.

"Haha, sainpas katsomaan", Gabriel sanoi, mutta äänestä puuttui kaikki huvittuneisuus. "Myönnä pois, Samsquatch, olet miettinyt sitä jo ainakin 515 kertaa."

Sam nielaisi. Hän oli melkein varma, että Gabriel oli oikeasti laskenut kerrat. Numero kuulosti pieneltä.

"Enkä ole", Sam väitti vastaan ja sulki silmänsä.

"Huijari", Gabriel kuiskasi Samin huulille, ennen kuin suuteli niin kuin vain vuosituhansia harjoitellut enkeli osaa suudella.

Lukemattomia hetkiä myöhemmin Sam työnsi ulko-oven auki onnistuen miltei kajauttamaan Deanin tajuttomaksi.

"Ota iisisti!" Dean komensi kohottaen kämmenensä pystyyn. "Ei tarvitse alkaa reuhkata! Olisin tullut taustatueksi, mutta noitakummitus sulki kaikki ovet ja ikkunat. Ajattelin juuri alkaa suolata laudanrakoja, mutta säästyipähän ranskiksille."

Sam nyökkäsi puolihuolimattomasti ja väläytti Deanille sinne päin hymyn.

"No, mitä tapahtui?"

"Eipä kummempia", Sam vastasi avaten Impalan vänkärinpuoleisen oven. "Noitanainen tuli, tein temput, ja hän hävisi kuin tuhka tuuleen."

"Sööttiä", Dean hymähti. "Ei sitten mitään ongelmia?"

"Iisi piisi keissi", Sam myönsi pehmeästi, ennen kuin sulki silmänsä ja nojasi vaikeassa asennossa matalaan selkänojaan.

"Kappas, nörtteily selkeästi kannattaa, kun noitanaiset kellistyy noin helposti. Tai siis ei kellisty, jos tarkkoja ollaan", Dean korjasi.

Sam hymyili itsekseen muistellen edelleen, miltä Gabrielin huulet olivat tuntuneet hänen omiaan vasten. Hitto, semmoista saadakseen sietikin joutua tekemään muutaman tunnin verran tutkimustyötä, miksei perinteisiä jalkahommiakin. Samassa kännykkä piippasi, ja Sam kaivoi sen taskustaan esille. Tekstiviesti tuntemattomasta numerosta.

> kummitus chicagossa, tutkimusta douglassin kirjastossa 3. krs osasto 78HJ... saatat päästä 2. pesälle jos hukkaat ensin deanon  
> 

"Kuka se oli?" Dean kysyi.

"Garth", Sam vastasi oitis. "Chicagossa kummittelee."

"Toivottavasti ei tällä kertaa noitanainen", Dean mutisi, ennen kuin teki uukkarin päästäkseen valtatielle kohti itää.

"Toivotaan parasta", Sam sanoi virnistellen sivuikkunalle.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Jostain syystä fandom on sitä mieltä, että Gaben oikeinkirjoitus tekstareissa on jotain hirvittävää. Soveltuu myös omaan head-canoniini siinä määrin, että lähti mukaan tähän ficciin. Niin, paikat on tarkistettu kartalta, tosin kirjaston osastot heitin hatusta. Anagrammien keksimiseen meni jokunen tunti silloin aikanaan, joten ihan nopsaa hommaa sekään ei ollut, vaikka aloitin anagrammikoneen kanssa!


End file.
